


How Silly!

by RayneBooMystery



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff for the OTP, Fluffy Feelings, Houseplant Flowey AU, I mostly did this for myself, I thirst for content of these two, Kissing, Other, Very silly dialogue, floweypot au, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneBooMystery/pseuds/RayneBooMystery
Summary: Focuses on Frisk and Flowey's relationship. Just some fluff of these two.





	How Silly!

“Watering time!”

Frisk ran over to their bedside draw, pulling out a glittery, bright-pink saucer, the very same saucer that was complained about on a daily-basis. They then zoomed over and into the kitchen, grabbing the watering-can from where it was perched atop the marble countertop. Filling it up with fresh tap-water, they quickly made their way back to their room, where their favorite grumpy flower waited, still wearing his same, iconic frown. It’s alright, they knew that he secretly loved it!

“Okay, I got your water! It’s time for your favorite time of the day; a _golden_ shower!” they giggled happily, watching as the tiny droplets rained down and into Flowey’s dry soil. He usually got embarrassed about showing that he enjoyed his much-needed dose of hydration, but it was nice to see how comfortable he had gotten around them. They couldn’t help but slip a smile as they saw the way he wiggled with happiness, letting the wave of instant, energizing coolness wash over him. They liked how his reactions were consistently quick and effective, his features seeming much brighter and awake with every drop he soaked in. It was something that they could never really find a reason for liking. They simply... Liked the look. No judgies.

“Yeah, sure it is. Like how, apparently, breakfast, lunch, dinner, our daily walks, visiting our ‘ _friends_ ,’ seeing Mom, seeing Dad, and petting the neighbor’s goldfish are also all my ‘ _favorite times of the day_ ,’" he said, making air-quotations with his vines for dramatic emphasis. They pouted at his cruel sarcasm of their incredibly-incredible pastimes, folding their arms for good measure.

“Come on, Honey! No need to be a jerk about interests that I _know_ you love doing. You can’t lie to me. It’s like… Against the rules of space and time! Completely forbidden!” they declared, looking way too serious for such a ridiculous and illogical claim. Flowey wasn’t buying it, and he showed this by using the most-bored and finished expression he could muster.

He was done with Frisk’s idiocy.

“First of all, don’t refer to me by one of those _stupid_ couples pet-names you found online. No, really, they’re all terrible, no matter what tone you use them in! And second of all, space and time? Now that’s just dumb. And I know for a _fact_ that you lied to Mom about eating that pie-slice, don’t think that I didn’t see those crumbs! You’re just as guilty of lying as I am!” he accused, causing Frisk to give out a guilty gasp, covering their mouth in pure _shock_ at such an allegation. Such an… Undeniably-true allegation. But still!

What a hitter.

“Oh… You noticed that?” they asked quietly, beginning to sweat under the heavy-pressure of being caught pie-handed. They were truly _sinful_.

“Yeah, I did! How could you!? You promised that you’d _share_!” he cried, turning his head away from the heap of thickly-sweatered shame before him.

“I’m so sorry, Sweetie… I was just really hungry, and I failed a test that day, so I was craving some comfort-food… I’m really sorry!” When Flowey didn’t budge, his face still laced with unmistakable-betrayal, they shook their head with silent amusement. He could be so silly sometimes. It’s not as if Mom doesn’t make a different-flavored pie for the both of them each day! But… They _had_ promised to always share, and if anyone was meant to stuff pie down their throat like a slob with them, it was of course gonna be Flowey.

“Look… I truly am sorry for not sharing. I know that, even if you don’t like to admit it, you really do love spending time with me, and pie-eating is just another one of those things we always do _together_ , just as it should be. It was wrong of me to let my cravings get in the way of that… How about I make it up to you…?” they asked, their voice nothing more than a whisper. He peeked over to the side a little, glancing at them.

“Huh…? And how are you gonna do _th_ -” he was cut off by the soft, sugary-sweet tenderness of lips upon his own, and he immediately knew that he was a goner, melting into the floaty, fluttery-puddle of recently-formed emotions and feelings. Anger evaporated into pleasured sighs of content, sinking deeper into the lost sea of delight. He was weak when it came to fluffy forms of affection such as this one, and against his will, he found himself shutting his eyes and smiling into it. He loved how gentle and careful Frisk was with him, like every single action and second of time spent with him, just being _together_ , was the most important thing in the world. It made him feel… _Special_. A feeling he wasn’t used to feeling, or being  _able_ to feel.

He took in the butterscotch-scent of their messy, untamed hair, breathing it in. He knew it was weird of him, but he couldn’t help it, being a candy-maniac and all. He also really loved how squishy and blushy their cheeks were, and how soft their skin was, and _wow he loves a lot of, well, everything_. Feeling love was something that he would never get sick of being able to feel again.

With one last, heavy second, they pulled apart from each other, and Flowey was _pretty_ sure he looked like petal-mush. Frisk only laughed at his disheveled appearance.

“I love that face you make every time I give you the _tiniest_ bit of affection. You always look like a cute, love-sick puppy!” He felt his face grow hot, looking down at the tacky-looking orange rug below.

“Shut up…” he grumbled, puffing out his cheeks.

“Aw, _Buttercup_ …” His jaw dropped at the horrible nickname. How _offensive_.

“I can’t believe this!”

“I think you meant I can’t… _Be-leaf_ this!” they said, wiggling their eyebrows playfully. Flowey wanted to cry.

“Please… Please stop hanging out with Smiley-Trashbag… For my own health…” Frisk only cooed again at this, letting out a chuckle as they picked up his pot from above the saucer and cuddled it close.

They wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If people won't give me the content I need to live... Then I shall make my own. I also have an entire plan for this... Once I have time lol.


End file.
